


Slimey Afternoons

by SlasherFiend



Series: 10001 Tentacle Nights [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stiles-centric, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles is cursed and needs a little advice before he gets rid of the curse.





	Slimey Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha this was supposed to be done like six months ago

It was too late.

 

Stiles dropped the arm of the dead witch and knew he was fucked.

 

He was going to be cursed by tentacles; because apparently that was the only curse witches were using now when they were dying. And instead of killing him, the tentacles were going to be annoying and make it obvious to the others that he was cursed. Well he was going to break that cycle and act on it as quickly as he could.

 

It was over two months before he could get around to dealing with the tentacles.

 

And Stiles was pissed.

 

The tentacles were obnoxious, tripping him to make him look like he had no sense of balance, pulling his racket in the other direction during lacrosse, and of course whenever the pack needed to take on a traveling pack of asshole werewolves or protect everyone from hunters that the Argents couldn’t dispel, the tentacles moved towards his friends, making him momentarily paranoid and almost costing him his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles sat in lunch next to Lydia, while Scott, Allison, and Isaac sat across from him on a rather normal day of school.

 

Boyd and Erica didn’t have this lunch period, but they’d be at the pack meeting later.

 

Stiles was stabbing at his peas, the tentacles batted them away so his plastic fork grated against the hard lunch tray.

 

Isaac shuddered and huffed. “You need to take care of your curse.”

 

Stiles glared at Isaac from under his brow. “And you need to just let Scott fuck you already.”

 

“Stiles!” Scott and Lydia said simultaneously.

 

Scott was shocked, Lydia was fed up.

 

Stiles went back to stabbing his peas, getting a few, as the tentacles seemed happy with the sour mood slowly radiating from the group.

 

“We’re taking things slow,” Allison told him. “Right now, they’re content to share.”

 

Isaac growled softly. “How did-?”

 

Stiles smirked wickedly. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

 

Scott sighed. “Stiles, can we finish one lunch without you snapping at Isaac?”

 

Stiles turned to his best friend, chewing on the dry peas. “No Scotty, we can’t, not when I’m cursed by tentacles with a dick like sense of humor. I swear they’re not going to kill me, just make it so I piss off someone else and **they’ll** kill me.” Stiles turned back to his lunch. “Right now, I’m betting that it will be Isaac, or Derek. Maybe both. Do you think it’s possible I could piss them both off at the same time?”

 

“Stiles,” Lydia said sternly.

 

He turned to her.

 

“I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night because of the tentacles…”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“But Isaac’s right, you need to get rid of it.”

 

Stiles set his fork down. “Not you too Lydia. You’re siding with dry humps McGee on this?” He gestured at Isaac, whose eyes glowed yellow.

 

Lydia glanced at Allison, who got up, grabbing Isaac.

 

“Why don’t we go for a quick walk?” The two walked off.

 

“We know you’ve been busy, we all have,” Scott said, watching Allison and Isaac leave the cafeteria. “But how hard is it to, you know, get rid of them?”

 

“Pretty fucking difficult when I either have to deal with pack shenanigans, or you crashing on my couch because you just can’t understand why Isaac won’t ask about taking your dick, and that doesn’t include when you crash in my bed to keep nightmares back, so getting rid of the tentacles with you there certainly isn’t happening.”

 

Scott’s face clouded over. “I’ll see you guys later.” He stood and followed Allison and Isaac.

 

Lydia watched him go, and then turned back to Stiles, hair hitting him in the shoulder as she did so. “You and I both know you’ve had a few opportunities to get rid of the tentacles. Why haven’t you?”

 

Stiles huffed, and then he deflated, all anger seeping out of him. “It’s…kind of overwhelming to think about. I don’t know if they’ll…you know…” He shrugged.

 

Lydia tilted her head. “Is this about your virginity?”

 

Stiles flinched, he hadn’t been aware he was that obvious.

 

“Well if you’re worried, you could always ask Mr. Argent or Peter how the tentacles were. And as a precaution you could prepare yourself.”

 

Stiles blushed. “M-maybe, but that’s if I know how…big they’ll be, which I don’t, so asking sounds easier.”

 

Lydia nodded. “Who are you going to ask? I’m sure you could get them to talk to you at the same time…” She smirked.

 

Stiles shook his head. “You’re terrible and I’m sure they would clam up as soon as they were in the same room together. And I’m going to talk to Peter, because there’s no way I’ll be able to talk to Chris after upsetting Allison today. Peter’s easier to handle.”

 

Lydia laid a hand on his forearm. “Whatever happens, make sure to take care of the curse tonight? We don’t want another full moon to pass with you like this.”

 

Stiles nodded. “I know.”

 

“I’ll keep everyone busy.”

 

“How are you going to do that?”

 

Lydia looked at him like he had a growth sprouting from his ears. “I’m going to have them watch Star Wars.”

 

Stiles grinned. “Good, it’s about time Scott saw it.”

 

Lydia smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles walked into the loft later after school, Peter was lounging on the couch. “You know for saying you have an apartment downtown, you’re here quite a lot.”

 

“What are you doing here Stiles? The little pack gathering isn’t until after dark.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to talk to you now, when no one else was here.” He approached Peter. “There’s something I need to know about lifting the dead curse.”

 

Peter sighed and rolled his head back. “Why is everyone being so careless around dead witches?”

 

“Look I know how to lift it, but after the tentacles…appear…“

 

Peter’s head snapped up. “Who told you?” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“Derek. But he said it was because he was worried about Chris. If it makes you feel any better, we were all grossed out by the thought of Chris getting rammed by tentacles more than the fact that it was you who told him in the first place.”

 

Peter huffed. “What did you want to know?” Stiles licked his lips.

 

“Are they…gentle?”

 

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Yes,” he said after a moment.

 

“Yes what? Are they, or aren’t they?”

 

Peter tilted his head, sniffed lightly. “What are you so concerned about?”

 

Stiles let out a long breath through his nose. “None of your business.”

 

“If you’re scared they’ll hurt you, they won’t. And they’ll make sure you’re taken care of in all sense of the term.”

 

Stiles shifted. “Ok."

 

“Is that all you needed Stiles?”

 

Stiles nodded, not liking the way Peter said that, he didn’t need the creeper wolf to drop innuendos when he was going to go home and get fucked by tentacles. “I-uh-won’t be at the meeting later.”

 

Peter settled back against the couch. “I’m sure everyone will be pleased to have you curse free tomorrow.”

 

Stiles left, the soft tone Peter kept using, like he cared was starting to weird Stiles out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles went home, the sun would be setting in about an hour or so, it was always strange to not have lacrosse practice and be home while it was still light outside, even if it had been a routine occurrence for a few years, minus supernatural influences.

 

Stiles sat on his bed.

 

His dad wasn’t going to be home till eight at the earliest which meant making dinner for himself and Stiles really wanted to watch Star Wars with the pack and eat popcorn instead. Well, he figured if he got rid of the tentacles now, maybe there would still be time to meet everyone at Lydia’s.

 

Stiles sat up and took a deep breath. He concentrated, staring out of the corner of one eye, then the other. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes from the strain, but kept going.

 

Eventually, around an hour had passed and the sun was setting, casting a golden glow into his room.

 

Stiles glanced around, the tentacles didn’t seem to be in the corners of his eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. They certainly weren’t visible. He let out a frustrated sound and flopped back onto his bed.

 

He had tried; there was nothing else he could do.

 

Just then he heard a loud wet thump. His heart seized, the sound had come from under his bed.

 

Stiles swallowed hard and he undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor. As the shirt hit the floor, something rustled under his bed; he tried to keep calm and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his hips, using his sock covered feet to get them off the rest of the way.

 

He was sure the tentacles were going to grab his ankles, so he pulled his feet up and took his boxers off, flinging the clothing to the floor. He then moved to the middle of his bed, took a few deep breaths, spread his limbs and muttered, “Ok, have at me.”

 

The tentacles came up from under the bed, wrapped around his ankles and wrists, tugging slightly and Stiles swallowed hard. He took a few breaths, before hearing another tentacle slither up from under his bed.

 

He watched a large tentacle (at least it was large in his eyes) come towards his entrance.

 

Stiles inched back. “Wait, wait a second.” He couldn’t imagine that going in him, he hadn’t even had time to prepare; it would hurt so much…

 

The tentacle paused.

 

“I-I’ve never…” Stiles had no idea how the tentacles understood him, it wasn’t like they could respond back, so he just hoped they wanted him to be ok to do this. “I only touch myself, I haven’t had anyone…” He blushed and tugged in the tentacles’ hold a little.

 

The tentacle slid down the bed and onto the floor with a wet slap.

 

A moment passed, and then a smaller tentacle pulled itself up onto Stiles’s blue comforter, then zipped to his hole.

 

Stiles bit his lip as he watched the tentacle. It pressed up against his entrance and spit out some slime, pushed lightly, then repeated itself twice more, so the slime was dripping down onto his sheets. The tentacle then zigzagged off the bed.

 

It was barely off the bed before another came up, this one had a bulbous head and Stiles shivered, the tentacles really were going to take care of him.

 

Not that he figured Peter would lie about that, but this was a dead curse involving tentacles, a lot was taken on faith about it.

 

The head pushed against Stiles, but didn’t go in.

 

He shook his head. “I’m not relaxed, I’m not comfortable.”

 

The tentacles froze and for a second Stiles’s heart pumped fast, because what did that mean? Then two thin tentacles shot up from the sides of the bed and dived to press on his nipples.

 

Stiles hissed and wiggled, because his nipples were sensitive. “Not so hard.”

 

The tentacles drooped, wrapping around the buds and squeezing.

 

Stiles whined; his dick twitched in slight interest.

 

The tentacles played with his nipples, he squirmed and writhed.

 

“Fuck!” He was getting hard and he bucked into the empty air.

 

The tentacles plucked and tugged at his nipples till his cock was hard, resting against his belly.

 

He moaned, and then the two tentacles quickly left, only for the slick tentacle to come back and wrap itself around Stiles’s cock.

 

Stiles gasped as it stroked him.

 

It jerked him quickly and within moments, his back arched and he came.

 

Stiles panted as the tentacle vanished again and the large one was back.

 

It used the slime still there to press into Stiles, slowly.

 

Stiles groaned as he was filled inch by inch.

 

Once it was inside, it settled and waited.

 

Stiles shifted, pulling against the other tentacles that held him.

 

The large tentacle took that as a sign and began thrusting.

 

“Ok, wow-nngnn-that’s kind of strange.”

 

The tentacle set up an easy pace until Stiles begged for more.

 

The tentacle moved faster, squelching in and out of Stiles.

 

A heavy blush had spread all the way down to Stiles’s chest. He was quickly getting hard again. He bit his lip and moaned.

 

It was so strange, but it felt kind of good? He liked the tentacle pulsing and pressing inside his body.

 

As that happened, the tentacles holding him tightened their hold on him.

 

Stiles’s breathing hitched. What was going on?

 

The tentacle in him paused and just rubbed against his prostate.

 

“Shit!” He tried to wiggle, but he couldn’t move. His cock squirted out pre-come, he felt the blush deepen, burning across his skin.

 

The tentacle continued and he whined, closing his eyes and bit his lip.

 

Stiles panted and clenched around the tentacle. He pushed back against the tentacle and saw stars. He came with a shout.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he opened his eyes, the tentacles were gone.

 

The sun was lower, the sky was turning dark purple. He still had time to make it to Lydia’s.

 

Stiles quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to his Jeep.

 

He didn’t notice, as he sat on the floor of the boat house, a tentacle slipped out of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> if I missed a tag please tell me.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr.  
> there will be more to this series because it won't let me go.


End file.
